1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ice body makers and in particular to belts for use in transferring ice bodies from a collecting space to a dispensing space in ice body makers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Letters Patent No. 2,243,145 of G. W. Batchell, a paneled lehr belt is shown having interconnecting hinge means and upturned sidewalls.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,048 of Nat Cordis, a conveyor is shown having interconnected links provided at one edge with a turned wall portion.
Georges H. N. Bessette, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,129, shows a chain and sprocket drive structure utilizing a quadrilateral sprocket wheel.
James H. McAuley, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,256, shows a flexible chain and its supporting and driving means composed of interlocking links and with outwardly projecting wall portions.
James H. McAuley et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,546, show a similar conveyor chain.
James H. McAuley et al show, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,547, a similar chain having a shelf portion for handling bulky feed or roughage material in a conduit or trough.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,548, James H. McAuley et al show a flexible chain with bearing surfaces defining interconnected links having upstanding wall portions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,941, Clair W. Mueller shows a conveyor chain having integral knuckle means on the front and rear edges.
Kate Kemper, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,963, shows an apparatus for transporting pieces of dough in a proving cabinet.
Earl W. Kloefkorn et al show, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,719, a combine conveyor means having a transverse slat structure for use in a feeder house of a combine. The slat means have an inverted U-shaped cross-sectional configuration with finger means or hand means connected to and extending rearwardly from the slat means for engaging the grain in the feeder housing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,111, Howard L. Burks shows a conveyor having a plurality of blades extending approximately one-half the width of the belt with each successive blade being offset laterally relative to the preceding and following blade. The blades extend perpendicularly to the flat surface of the belt.